Mother Of Darkness
by Writer formally known as Prujo
Summary: After a demon vanquish Prue falls ill. The sisters soon realize the Source is plotting something that involves Prue...
1. Prologue: It is done

**_Mother Of Darkness_**

Prologue 

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell chased a demon through the alleys of San Francisco. They halted when they reached an alley that split into three different directions.

"What the hell is this?" Piper asked. "The freaking Labyrinth? Since when was there so many alleys in San Francisco?"

"Come and find me witches!" The demons voice mocked the sisters.

Prue tightened her grip around the vile, which held the vanquishing potion. "We all have the potion…Let's split up. If any of you get in trouble…Run like hell and scream." She told her sisters. "I'll take the middle." Prue ran towards the center alley, "Be careful!"

Piper and Phoebe followed Prue's actions. Piper ran to the left alley, and Phoebe to the right.

"Hello witch." The demons voice mocked Prue.

In surprise Prue dropped the potion. She watched the demon as he through a small glowing ball at her. She felt a twinge of pain as it struck her stomach. She regained composure and used her power to throw the spilt potion onto the demon. Upon impact the demon screamed and burst into flames.

Prue panted to catch he breath. She picked up her cell phone and dialed. "Demon down." She told her sister and hung, and proceeded to call her other sister.

The Source ended his telepathic connection with the demon. He smiled, "It is done…"

TBC...?

I'm back! Yes I am Prujo, writer of Trust, The Switch...And other fan fictions...I have seemed to have lost my e-mail account and had to start anew one...So I am now The Writer formally known as Prujo...(I was trying to be clever...)

I will be uploading new, old, and revised stories...I hope you all enjoy...

Oh! And review...Cause if you don't I won't post anymore...So...Ha!


	2. The next morning

Part One

Prue Halliwell entered the Halliwell manor. Her hand glided along the wall as she walked to the stairs. She took her other hand and wiped some sweat off her forehead.

"Your home." Piper greeted her sister just before she began to walk up the stairs. She looked at her watch. "And early...Two hours early..."

"Yeah. Um, some people never showed up...So I got to leave early." Prue lied, she clung onto the banister to prevent herself from falling.

"You hungry? I'm making spaghetti." Piper asked.

Prue shook her head. "I'm really tired…I had a long day. I think I'm going to lay down for awhile before I eat anything…" She said walking up the steps holding on the railing tightly. _Please stop talking... _Prue found herself silently praying. She felt as if she were going to pass out right there on the stairs.

"Okay. Come on down if you change your mind." Piper said as she watched her sister go up stairs.

Prue barely made it to her room as she collapsed ontoher bed. She used her power to shut the door. She started to breathe heavily as she struggled to take off her clothes. She was so hot. Her clothes were sticky with sweat and it took her a few extra moments to take them off.

She now laid in her bed only in her leopard printed bra and underwear.

"Ah..." She cried out as she felt a surge of pain in her stomach. This was the real reason she was sent home early. She had been suffering through the stomach ache all morning, about an hour ago the pain go too intense to ignore.

She began to breathe more heavily and beads of sweat formed on her cheeks and forehead. She let out a small cry as the pain in her stomach worsened, as if some was punching her in the same spot over and over again.

Her whole body began to shake in pain. "Oh God..." No longer able to hold it she began to cry. She turned into her pillow hoping it would muffle her sobs.

Cole was on his way downstairs when he heard the soft sobs coming from Prue's room."Prue?" He knocked on the door as he opened it. "Are you..." He looked at her state. Her un normally pale body shook violently. "Phoebe! Piper!" He called for the remaining Halliwell sisters.

He looked down closer to Prue. Her face, a disturbingly pale. He could see the sweat on her cheeks and forehead. Her eyes were watering and hair was drenched in sweat.

"Cole what are you..." Phoebe saw Prue. "Oh my God...Prue?" Phoebe rushed to her sister's side. "Piper! She called. "Prue? Sweetie? Honey what happened? What's wrong?" She got no response, "Can you hear me?"

Prue moaned. "Prue?" Piper finally entered the room. "Prue." She to ran to her sister. She put a hand on her forehead. "Owe!" She quickly pulled it off. "She burning up...Litteraly...She feels like she's on fire."

"Maybe it's time to call for Leo." Cole said.

"Leo!" Piper called. "Leo! Get down here RIGHT now!" She yelled.

"I'm cold." Prue suddenly spoke. She grabbed fist fulls of blankets and pulled them over her. "Cold..." Her teeth began to chatter.

"Prue you are burning up." Phoebe touched her forehead. "She ice cold now..."

Piper and Phoebe exchanged worried glances. "LEO!"

TBC...? Hope you all are enjoying this! Sorry it took so long for an update...


	3. Mother of all Surprises

**Mother of Darkness Part 2**

Piper and Phoebe sighed in relief when they saw Leo's all to familiar orbs fill the room. "What's wrong?" Leo asked before he saw Prue. He looked down. "What happened to her?" He rushed to her side.

"We don't know." Piper said. "When she came home from work I thought she was acting strange...But you know how much Prue hates it when we try to get her to tell us what's wrong..."

"It's not your fault Piper." Leo said as he put his hands over Prue, to see if he could heal her. Nothing happened. "Prue? Tell me what's wrong?"

"I cold." Prue whimpered. She could barely talk. "Hurts..." Another surge of pain went through her entire body. She cried out.

"Okay I'm going to give you some sleeping dust...At least that will take away the pain." Leo told her, he turned to the sisters. "She cannot tell us what's wrong anyway." He blew gold dust over Prue and she imidiantly fell asleep. "Now, tell me exactly what happened."

Phoebe stepped up to her oldest sister. "We don't know...I mean what could possibly put her in this state?" She moved some hair out of her sister's eyes, then was sucked into a premenition. She gasped.

"What did you see?" Piper asked.

"It was of last night. During the demon vanquish. The demon threw some sort of little yellow ball of light and it hit Prue in the stomach. She didn't seem to bothered by it though..."

"The after effect must be doing something to her." Cole said. "Otherwise why would you see that?"

"He's right." Piper said. "Leo can you go talk to the Elders? See if they know anything." Leo nodded and orbed out. "Lets hit the book." She looked down at Prue. "She should be fine." Piper, Phoebe, and Cole walked into the attic as Leo orbed in front of them. "Leo...That was fast. What did they say?"

"She's pregnant."

"She is what?" Phoebe asked. "How? Who?"

"That ball the demon threw at her...The Source infected it some how..."

"Wait. So you are saying our sister is pregnant with the Source's child?"

"Yes." Leo began to walk towards Prue's room. "Her body cannot take the evil. That is why she is in so much pain."

Piper and Phoebe ran in front of him to get to Prue. They stopped short when they got to the door. A human looking demon stood next to Prue. Piper tried to freeze him, but nothing happened.

A man placed a hand on Prue's shoulder. "Too late witches." He smiled at them and shimmered out...With Prue.

TBC...?


End file.
